


I'll Stand By You

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Acceptance, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Not Rachel Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn finds Puck in a compromising position and decides to show his support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during Season One. Puck never got Quinn pregnant.

In Finn's opinion, Puck has been acting a bit weird lately. Not only was there the whole Puck joining glee after making fun of Finn for doing the same thing but Puck had been avoiding him. He thought Puck was still mad about the whole prostate lie ― that, however, didn't seem the case. No this whole “ignoring Finn” thing that Puck had been doing lately had nothing to do with that. Apparently, his best friend was hiding something epic — which Finn found out about later by finding Puck making out with Matt underneath the bleachers.

Which totally didn't mean that Finn was spying on Puck. Okay, maybe, he was... a little but Finn was desperate — he just had to find out why Puck decided to go all Edward the sparkling vampire on him. He really wasn't expecting the answer to be Puck giving Matt a handjob . Nor did Finn anticipate feeling both turned on and jealous all at the same time. If Puck had to be with anyone, why couldn't it be him? 

Not that this was the only problem that Finn had with this whole Puck and Matt thing. No, he was kind of upset that Puck felt that he couldn't tell Finn that he was gay. So he did the only thing he could think of — Finn had talked his duet partner, Kurt, into singing “I'll Stand By You,” to Puck for the his duet assignment. As he sang from his heart, Finn saw Puck's face go from confused to a happy grin. Smiling that cute, dorky grin of his, Finn finished before sitting down next to Puck. 

As Rachel sang love song from a musical that Finn had no idea the name of, he grabbed Puck's hand. Unaware that she was singing to him, Finn leaned over and whispered, “Meet me after practice.” Later after glee was over, the two boys made their way to the bleachers — all thoughts of Matt vanished as Puck unbuckled his pants before kneeling down in front of him.

The two moaning teens were found in a very comprising position a half and hour late by a very angry, red faced Rachel Berry.


End file.
